zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombiepedia:Sandbox 3
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Alternate Sandboxes *Sandbox 2 *Sandbox 3 *Sandbox 4 *Sandbox 5 *Sandbox 6 *Sandbox 7 Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. WICKY WOO! You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. | colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} }| colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} |} }|Motto: } }| ( }}}}}}}}}}: })|}}|}} }| Anthem: } |}} }| }: } |}} }| Largest city: } |}} }| Other cities: } |}} }}}}}}}| Language: official: }}}} Other languages: }}}}}}} | }}}}| }: }}}} |}}}} }}}}| Religion: main: } Other religions: }}}} | }| Religion: } |}}}} }}}}| Ethnic groups: main: } other: } | }| Ethnic group: } |}}}} }| Demonym: } |}} }| Type of government: } }| government: } |}}| }| Government: } |}}}} }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}}}}}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}: }}}}}}}}}} }| }: } |}} }}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}| }}}}}}: }}}} |}} }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}: }}}}}}}}}} |}}| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}: }}}}}}} |}}}} }}}}| Area: main: } } water (%): }}}} | }| Area: } } |}}}} }| Population: } } |}} }| Established: } |}} }| Independence: from } }| declared: } |}} }| recognized: } |}} | }| Independence: } |}}}} }| Annexation: to } }| date: } |}} | }| Annexation: } |}}}} }| Currency: } |}} }}}}| Time zone: } summer: }}}} | }| Time zone: } |}}}} }| Internet TLD: } |}} }| Calling code: } |}} }}}}| }: }}}} |}} |} --> --> --> --> 'Bartering' After the infected have decimated the world and most importantly ALL of the industry, paper money will become more usefull as toilet paper than actual currency. If someone has that think you could do 3 things. #Kill them and take it. #Pull a weapon and take it. #Bartering. 'Bartering items' Many items will quickly become very valuable after the infection kills most of the population off. For one look at people with bad habits, if you have ever tried to stop smokeing then you know what i mean, capatalize on there weak will. A few examples of things that will be good to stock up on. *'Coffee:' Many people drink coffee because of the taste, but they keep drinking it because of the caffeine. You could grow your own coffee but it is very time consuming and has few other uses other than being made into a drink. I personaly advise you not to grow but to have some to trade. *'Beer/Alcohol:' This will be able to be reproduced with the right equipment but requires copper, corn, sugar, ect. It would be better to just stock up on air plane mini bottles. Can be used for improvised painkillers and explosives. *'Sugar:' This can be reproduced through farming but like coffee is time consuming and very tiring, the upside being that it has many other uses, such as tinder fro starting fires and it can be used for making alcohol. *'Hot sauce': Hard to make, used to make shitty food taste better. *'Tobacco:' Smoking is hard to quit, so use that to your advantage. Could be planted but time consuming and hard on the land. can also be used as a insect repellent. Also tobaco mixed with saliva helps numb bug bites/stings. Could be used to build moral within your group. *'Porn:' Men love porn.....DVDs will be usless, magazines won't. *'Sex:' Listen up this will be more useful to ladies than men. Men love sex, men think of it ever 5-8 seconds. Use that to your advantage but be warned if you are alone they will more likely RAPE you than KILL you.I hope you ladies don't have to use this. Use only as a last resort. Use condoms. *'Condoms:' when your on the run, hungry, tired, and under constant fear of being eatin alive, can you really risk the possably getting your special lady friend pregnant. Because believe you me this will be easier than using a wire coat hanger....If you know what I mean. *'Medical Drugs:' If you find any drugs in your travels, grab them and put them in your bag. They may come in handy but don't use them unless you must, as chances are someone else could need these more than you. However, do remember that headaches, allergies, and the like will all be very distracting to the group (And the complaining will bring down moral) If a party member is afflicted with a medical complication using meds will be better than them being less than combat efficient. *'Illegal Drugs:' Breaking the law after the infection hits, people really wont care as much if you sell crack, it is immoral and some would say evil, but.....who gives a crap what other people think? Oh, and don't get high on your own supply (Goes without saying.) *'Toilet Paper:' Will be very common is urban areas and hard to trade. Raises moral and brings back a feeling of "normality". Can be used as a improvised bandages. *'Gold and Silver/Jewelry:' Should only be used in large bases as currency Try not to sell personal items, this will cause moral to drop like a rock. Rare stones like rubies and emeralds might sell for A LOT. *'Paper Money:' Only works on the poor and desperate, and only in the beginning. People will think that goverment will restore order and they can go back to there lives.Poor dumb bastards.But keep at least one of each bill so we have a archive when we rebuild. Necessary Trade Items Fuel: Fuel is needed to power most vehicles. If you have a gas powered generator then you'll have power for lights, power tools, ect. *Keep in mine most generators run on diesel and not on regular unleaded gasoline. '''Wood: '''Wood is a handy material when it comes to fortifying/building your base and can be used for making fires for cooking and heating. '''Medicine: '''Always ask for painkillers( Nitrous Oxide is perfect for medical surgeries i.e. gunshots, stabs, etc. ) and disinfectants. They help with cuts, headaches, childbirth, surgery, ect. '''Tools: '''Below are some tools you will need, but are not limited to this list. *Wrenches *Shovels( Collapsible preferably ) *Screwdrivers *Saws *Nails *Hammers *Circular Saws *Crowbars *Arc/Oxy- fuel welders Raider Bartering If all else fails then this might work: Shoot the trader and take all there stuff (Yes even their shoes.) May seem like a great idea at first but they could of been sent by someone, so you may have to fight there aquaintances. This type of "bartering" will more than likely very messy seeing that you may have to kill them with a knife, club, garrote, or your bare hands, so as to not alert there friends with a gunshot. Tricks to limit the bloodshed includes the use of superior numbers/and or weapons.